True Hunger
by happybushbaby
Summary: Tess is depressed and has been through a lot, Her famly dying along with her only friend. but when her nemisis Tom Druce puts her into the hunger games along with himself as a volunteer, Tess' hunger for his death is growing. Quite moderate vilonce.
1. he's not a boy, he's a thing

Tess was scared, frightened and damn excited, all at the same time. The Hunger Games were finally here! All her life she'd been waiting for these Games, and here they were, staring at her blankly in the face, knife pointed and bow drawn. But how would she be able to cope with her nemesis Tom Druce being a volunteer? She would kill him. Straight and true, Tess hated Tom nearly as much as she hated, well, as much as everything. Her best friend Liz having a crush on him didn't help the _slightest_ bit. Time and time again had she asked her _only_ friend what she saw in him? Tess was short, had long brown hair witch fell lightly over her shoulder, Tess hated it but here in district 2 you had to look good to be part of the pack. Tess was extremely short tempered and was, no joking, an absolute loner, even her only friend Liz felt like she could do better. Tess didn't care, she knew that if anyone got in her way then throwing knifes were a useful tool, like with Rocky her old enemy, saying _old_ meaning dead. After a little 'accident' with her bow Rocky was dead on the floor in seconds, so we have all gathered Tess is not one to be messed with.

* * *

Walking to the training academy is long, slow and stressful I feel so scared even though I have trained my whole life for this, now I am ready, so why am I scared! The academy has all I need, it has my two prime weapons, throwing knifes and a bow and arrow would do the trick for any killing occasion. Tom Druce uses a sword, I think there stupid, idiotic and annoying, hey! Just like him then! Ah, Liz! she will knock some sense into me. "Liz! Walk with"- and there I saw him, rather 'it'; Tom Druce by Liz's side. Well I don't know what to say so I casually get out a knife and point it at Tom while growling; obviously like all boys Tom gets out a pen knife and fake flicks it at me, I don't flinch instead I laugh and walk on, abandoning Liz with her little boyfriend. _They need some time on their own_. I think.


	2. My only friend

Ahh, the academy, that's better. In my room with my throwing knifes and my bow, Peace. I calmly pick up the knife and hold back my hands and flash! A flick of my wrist and I'm off, stabbing every dummy I see, I think as I work, if only these dummies were Tom Druce, show him for taking my Liz. I stop. I have run out of knifes and wait for a refill as a Peacekeeper comes in with a fresh set of knifes. I hold one and slide my finger along the blade carefully, making sure not to cut myself. But yet I put it down and reach for my bow and slip an arrow into it. I cautiously pull it back to a strong position and hold for a few seconds, I chuckle to myself. It's_ all just for tension_. But just before I let go, and let it fly effortlessly towards the target I hear a loud scream. Liz! What has Tom done to you! I Run. Fast. Extremely fast. Darting down the hall to Liz's room. There she was, dead, lying on the floor, her face was mangled and I screamed and burst into tears, I cradled her in my arms as I shout and bellow. "What have you done to her? What have you done!" 8 Peacekeepers come into the room along with a young man, the head of the academy, he spoke firmly. "Your what seems to be 'friend' was attacking a dummy when the mace she was using bounced back and squashed her in the face. She is dead." I notice that the man seems to be smiling while he told me this wicked story. I started, once again, to scream and shriek and no one could stop me.


	3. a dream

I sit sobbing in the room with my dead friend in my arms. Liz had never been ready to take on the mace; it makes me angry that Liz didn't tell her she was trying it out. But the thing that makes me the angriest was that the peacekeepers aren't bothered at all by this loss. I sit here uncontrollably crying, I couldn't volunteer now! Not after this, were will her funeral be? Who will tell her parents, how will I cope with no friends? But no. I rise from the body and walk out leaving my precious friend and walk out into the fresh air. I come silently home, Liz isn't dead, this was all a dream and I think if I go back to bed I will wake up and see that Liz hasn't been killed. So I slip into bed and drift into sleep.


	4. Chapter 5

No! It was not a dream! And tomorrow is the day of the reaping. I can't volunteer! My mother hears my screaming and comes in and comforts me, I tell her about Liz and the mace and slowly her face turns pale, Liz was like a daughter to her. A 3rd child, she was always gave Liz a meal at the house. her fingers turn numb and her lips turn white. She doesn't speak for a while. Her icy blue eyes fixed on me. Then she slowly gets up and picks my best clothes out of the wardrobe, not speaking a word. "For the reaping. Tomorrow" She says dryly before suddenly dropping to the floor, I shriek and squeal at the top of my voice. Thankfully Rose comes in to see what is going on. She shakes me and shouts at me and bursts into tears, I hear her voice. _What have you done Tess? What have you done!_ My mum is on the floor. The sight makes me woozy and I hear things as a blur. My sister seems to be screaming at me and from somewhere I hear a horse, _we have no horses_. That was when my legs gave way. _Too much shock_ I think to myself and drop to aside my mother.


	5. reaping

At the reaping everyone had gathered around the stage when a new, young looking man stood. Eying the crowd before him. I'd put my name in but I knew if I got picked then a volunteer would come in and I would be safe. He started with a clearing of his throat witch hushed the crowd as they stared in awe. "Hello and welcome to the annual Hunger Games, if you didn't know I am Felix Malone, so to start this off ladies fist as always, I shall, as usual pick a name and the person shall come up, but of course, your district 2 so I'll be hoping for _at least_ a few volunteers. Let's see then 'Tess Crow', please could you step on the stage my darling." My heart stopped as everyone stared at me like I was a piece of meat. "Wait!" a screechy familiar voice called. Everyone turned to face Tom Druce, Tess stared, her heart stomping. "No one volunteer! This girl is good, very good. She needs to go." His voice echoed around the stage. "Well." Said Felix "We seem to have our lady, step on the stage dear" My hands were shaking with sheer terror as I moved to the main podium Felix was standing on. But my eyes were fixed on Tom, he grinned as I walked across. I stared at him. But didn't flinch, because I knew what was going to happen next, I stepped onto the stage. "There's a good girl now. Now for the men's-""There will be no need for that." Tom cried again while walking onto the stage, I'm your man for that job" I could see Felix scanning him and with a quick nod he cleared his throat once again. "We have our tributes." He bellowed through the microphone. "Now shake hands you two." I stared at Tom and walked towards him, so did he. When we met in the middle he held his hand out as if to be nice. I spat on my hand and on his face too. It felt good and I briskly shook his hand, my saliva being lathered onto his. His face was red. But he grinned, and said in a quiet tone "It's on Tess Crow, it's on


	6. Chapter 6

Am I dead yet? I don't think so. A man in a white coat leans over me and calls the clear words of "We have a pulse." By the hunger games sign on his coat I know I'm in the training academy near the arena. They took me here. My attempt to kill myself had failed miserably and now I would have to go through with training. Another man, this time in a dark grey suit, came up to my bed and stared at me for quite a while, not saying a word, it was a bit awkward as a matter of fact. To use up this time this rude man was eyeing me I looked for my wound but yet, I found none! "Stabbed myself!" I accidently said aloud. The man looked up at this question. "You did." He started "Well, you _tried_ to, but you missed, as you expected it to kill, you fainted replacing what you thought was death." I felt a little embarrassed at this last remark. So I stayed quiet until he spoke again "Now you may have an hour more rest, but no more, you must get changed into the special clothes we have provided and meet us downstairs, this is where we will lead you to the training academy, were you will have your first day of training. See you soon." And with that he left the room. I sat there thinking of the words he just said, I still had my pen knife, should I try again? Wait, where is my pen knife? I forgot! I was holding it when I attempted to kill myself so they must have taken it. How stupid of me to even consider it. I wonder where Tom Druce is. I'll see him in training and kill him in training, or should I wait until the games and slowly chop him to death. Maybe that might be funnier and better feeling. I'm going to slaughter that boy. In fact I'm not even going to call him 'boy' I'm going to call him _thing. _Because he is not a boy. He is a monster, and in my dictionary monsters are _things. _Do you know what? I can't wait to get downstairs and smash his sickly face in.


End file.
